To the Movies
by fictionlover94
Summary: Loretta's fifth birthday leads Tiana and Naveen to take their daughter to see... Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Disney Paradox and just a cute little family fic. Just a quick thing I wrote in the middle of the night. Enjoy and read plus review!


**Title: To the Movies **

**Rating: K+ **

**Summary: Disney Paradox! Tiana and Naveen take their children to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Charlotte invites herself and who is going to hold the popcorn?!**

The stately mansion next to the La Bouff mansion stood rather peaceful despite being over whelmed with 3 children between the ages of five to nine. For the older prince of Maldonia and his wife Tiana the war was just brewing. Since the clock chimed midnight it was officially their youngest daughter Loretta Susan's fifth birthday. The little girl had been changing what she wanted for her party every day for the past week.

Naveen, was currently at his wits end waiting for that little girl to make up her mind. When Ray and Evie finally picked out their party ideas, they stuck with it. Granted this was his youngest child, his baby daughter, his proud and joy!

That was when the pounding on the door startled him out of a rather sweet dream. His arm rested on Tiana's hip and the other propping his head up. Silence that once enveloped the room now had sound vibrating from the door. The smell of chocolate seemed to wafer through the cracks of the door. Loretta had already tried to get into the chocolate that morning.

"Mommyyyyy! Daddyyyy" shouted the now five year old. "I know what I wanna do for my birthday!"

The pounding stopped and Naveen seemed to relax again. Until he could feel his wife get out of their king sized bed. Why did Tiana get up with the sun rise? The ticking of the alarm clock didn't even read six yet. Thinking of it: how on earth was their five year old daughter already up?!

"I'm goin to start breakfast," groaned out Tiana from behind the bathroom door. "I'll find out what she wants to do today. After all, she can't change it."

* * *

><p>Flowers, homemade sweets, a scarf, a teddy bear, marble set, a diary, and a custom made tailored dress was one of the few things Loretta had gotten for her birthday. The one thing she had wanted most was the last event of the day. That was to see a movie, not just any movie, but one about a princess. After the gaggle of little girls had left, Loretta had picked what she wanted to do with her family.<p>

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" moaned Raymond from the back seat of the ink colored car. Evangeline "Evie" had simply went with the flow; she wasn't going to protest as was Naveen.

"It'll be fun," said Naveen hugging his son close to him. Tiana tightened Evie's braid and then fixed Ray's black curls. Naveen went with his daughters request because her birthday only came once a year. She should enjoy it, after all it wasn't everyday his youngest child was turning five. Charlotte wiggled into the car for their family outing, because the kids didn't call her aunt Charlotte without a reason.

"I heard it was really good," said Charlotte with everyone's eyes on her. "It'll be my treat too! Little Loretta you have a great aunt, first the dress and now this..."

Needless to say everyone went in excited to see the movie. It was the last thing to do before the end of the day. Loretta had been so excited to see the movie since it just came out yesterday! Out of all of the little girls presents this was the one she was hoping for the most.

* * *

><p>"That was the best movie ever!" giggled Charlotte and Loretta coming out. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs had made everyone laugh and cry and happy all at the same time. Except when Ray wouldn't share the popcorn bag with Evie. It had taken Tiana to separate the two since they couldn't just be quiet during the credits. Naveen was happy that his family was happy with the film.<p>

Ray was actually starting to fall asleep on the car ride home. The smell of popcorn lingered on the seven year old boy from some falling on him. Evie had studied the newspaper from earlier today. Tiana rested her head on Naveen's shoulder watching over everyone.

"Mommy, daddy," said Loretta looking over at her parents. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."


End file.
